


Sleep

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Im horrible at tagging, Soft!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "Bucky..." Steve said in his captain voice. "When's the last time you slept?"Bucky groaned. "Since Y/n left for her mission.""That was two weeks ago!!" Steve exclaimed. "Why haven't you been sleeping? Is it nightmares? You know there are things we can do, and—""It's not that Steve." Bucky said waving his hand weakly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Sleep

Bucky ambled out of your shared bedroom and toward the kitchen. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Steve was already in the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. He noticed Bucky walk in and Steve poured some waffle batter into the waffle maker. Turning toward Bucky, he smiled.

"Hiya, Buck...whoa, what happened? Are you okay?" Steve asked finally taking in Bucky's tired face.

"Uh, rough night." Bucky responded.

"Bucky..." Steve said in his captain voice. "When's the last time you slept?"

Bucky groaned. "Since Y/n left for her mission."

"That was two weeks ago!!" Steve exclaimed. "Why haven't you been sleeping? Is it nightmares? You know there are things we can do, and—"

"It's not that Steve." Bucky said waving his hand weakly. 

"Then what is it?"

"It's just...I can't sleep without Y/n in my arms." Bucky admitted sheepishly. "I know it sounds silly, but I really can't. I've tried other things, its...just not the same without her by me, okay?"

"That's why you decided to take all the night watches on our last mission." Steve said as everything clicked. "You're a huge sleep cuddler and Y/n wasn't there!"

"I wouldn't say I'm a *huge* sleep cuddler, but sure." Bucky said rubbing his eyes. "It just feels nice to wrap your entire being around someone and let them know how much you love them."

"Aw, is Winter's heart finally thawing?" Tony asked as he entered the kitchen.

Bucky growled. "Can it, Stark. It was never frozen, just broken."

"You know, that guy they sent on the mission with Y/n, uh, Brad, I think, he seems like Y/n's type. Tall, dark, and handsome, is what they say. I think I saw her swoon before she left." Tony said sipping his coffee.

Bucky clenched his metal hand. "Y/n, wouldn't leave me for some random agent."

"Mm, I don't know...they both seemed interested."

Steve looked toward the quarreling duo. Tony had a smirk on his face, and Bucky looked like he was about to kill someone.

"That's enough, you two." Steve said giving Tony a warning glance.

Bucky marched out of the kitchen, anger swirling in his eyes.  
~~~~~~~  
Knock, knock!

"Go away." Bucky mumbled as he buried his head under his pillow.

"Uh, I have good news." Steve said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well, I don't care if Clint beat his old record, or if Sam can run faster than an old lady on a bicycle." Bucky groaned.

"That's...not what I was going to say. Someone is back, and I'm pretty sure you want to see them."

Bucky bolted out of bed, swung the door open, and dashed down the stairs. The elevator would take too long. Bucky crashed into a few walls on the way down, but kept running toward the common area. When he saw you, he engulfed you in a hug. At first you had no idea what just pounced on you, but you felt the coolness of his metal arm and the sweet kisses he was now giving you.

"I missed you so much, doll." Bucky mumbled as he held you tighter.

"I missed you too, Bucks." You said giving him a slow kiss.

He sighed in contentment during the kiss. After the kiss, you noticed how tired he looked.

"Oh Bucky. When's the last time you slept?" You said as he averted your gaze.

"I can't sleep without you." He muttered.

You kissed him again before grabbing his hand. "Come on, you need some sleep."  
~~~~~~~  
"How long have they been sleeping?" Sam asked.

"23 hours and 17 minutes." Tony answered.

"How come I can't sleep that long?!" Sam complained.

"Because, you're not Bucky." Steve answered.

Sam huffed. "Fine then. Be that way."

Bucky had pulled you closer as he nuzzled his face into your hair. He was finally getting some rest, and you were all his. You sleepily moved your face into the crook of his neck, leaving a light kiss there, as he hummed in delight.

"Go back to sleep, Buck." You sleepily mumbled.

Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. His eyelids started to droop down and his heartbeat steadied. He loved when he could cuddle and sleep with you. It brought him peace and comfort. Soon, he was back in a sleepy bliss, and had the sweetest dreams about you.


End file.
